Ultraman Ganger
Ultraman Ganger is a robot ultra and created as part of Android Ultra Brothers. While at first meant to destroy planets like Earth, he eventually rebelled against them and went rogue, defending the planet. He is the main hero of his series Name Ultraman Ganger's name comes from Doppelganger being the second half of the word. It references the fact of Ganger's origins as a semi-copy of other ultras. Robbie Serling's name comes from Robby The Robot and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles's villain Serling. Appearance Ultraman Ganger looks similar to Android Ultraman from the stage shows with parts taken from the Robot Ultras around his body. The head is similar to Zora's head, but with a color similar to Android Ultraman and eyes more like Seven. History Pre-Ultraman Ganger Originally, Ganger was created as the latest in The Android Ultra Brothers by the last of the Alien Garvey known as Lishra. Lishra made them with the purpose of getting vengeance both on the human race and ultras, humanity for future humans destroying her homeworld and the ultras for not doing anything about them. Each one had their own AI based on twisted versions of the Ultra Brothers except for Ganger who was the only original one. Ganger and the members of the AUB were constantly sent into battle with various monsters, testing and training both their cruelness and fighting abilitie, one fight being a massive teamwork effort against a Grand King. Eventually, Lishra considered them ready to set fire to a world, as the master exam, she sent the AUB to attack Planet Mates. The group of killer machines ravaged the planet over several weeks, making nearly all of the planet's inhabitants flee the planet. As the massacre occurred, Ganger witnessed many horrible things, causing him to reconsider why he even helped Lishra. The robot, after the near-complete destruction of the Mates civilization, went rogue and left the main base to Earth, their next target. Lishra, enraged, sent Android Ultraman after the rebel. Ultraman Ganger TBA Personality Ultraman Ganger is pretty stand-up, willing to fight for what he believes for. Due to not properly feeling pain, he can get carried away in some fights when he's taken massive damage. He can usually understand the base of what a person may go through but not the deeper feelings, making some who don't know him well think of him as inconsiderate. The machine acts unsurely when met with affection made to indicate love or similar, such as Zandrias "Rose". Despite his awkward demeaning, Ganger almost always means well and attempts to protect all considered good. He also has a sense of humor, giving most of his attacks silly names to confuse those that hack into him. He has a sort of kinship with Ultraman Etale, becoming friends with him during ???'s fight though there is a minor rivalry between the two. Transformation Robbie becomes Ganger in full form by pulling out the Spark Core. The Spark Core is a gold and silver ball device used by Lishra to control the AUBs but can't with Ganger since he ripped his out. He presses the blue glassy switch on it to transform. Profile Stats *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Running Speed: Mach 15 *Underwater Speed: Mach 10 *Ground Latent Speed: Mach 5 *Jumping Distance: 2,200 m *Grip Strength: 70,000 t Powers and Abilities *'Modron Beam:' A standard ultra ray that can destroy weakened enemies by putting his arms in a 'T' formation. *'Grip Shocker:' Ganger grabs on to an enemy and electrocutes them using some of his own power. *'Photo-Memory:' Ganger if he's seen it enough times can perform similar techniques to that of his enemies. Usually, with most enemies, most are eliminated by him before he can simulate their bigger or more complicated attacks. ** TBA Weakness *Ganger dislikes water as it can mess with his circuits and machinery. Trivia *The Modron Beam is named after a realm in D&D called Modron. *Design by Furno Category:Robots Category:Fan Ultras Category:Former Villains Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fake Ultras Category:Ultraman Ganger